Perfect
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Kurt tiene, no, debe ser perfecto para estar con Blaine. Angst. Advertencias: Anorexia. M por las dudas. Verso 'De fotos y tormentas'. Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen :P


**Queria escribir angst y esto es lo que me salió ^^**

**Como dice el sumario esta historia tiene Anorexic!Kurt. Es M por las dudas.**

**Espero que les guste :3**

* * *

Kurt leyó en un libro que si colocas un espejo en frente de la puerta principal las malas vibras rebotarían y no entrarían en la casa, evitando arruinar el ambiente del hogar.

Ese pequeño espejo fue el comienzo de sus problemas.

Unos días después de haber colgado el espejo, entró a su casa después de terminar con su turno en , dejó las llaves en el llavero y lo primero que vio cuando levantó la cabeza fue su reflejo en el espejo.

Se paró de perfil y vio una ligera curva en la parte de su estomago. Su corazón se frenó y en sus oídos aparecieron los insultos de años atrás.

_Durante toda su infancia Kurt fue lo que se podría decir 'rellenito'. En parte por su falta de actividad física ya que no quería ni ensuciar ni transpirar su ropa, y en parte su metabolismo era lento, como el de su padre._

El castaño podía sentir su ropa más apretada y sus mejillas más regordetas de lo que en realidad eran.

_Para agregar a la lista de defectos físicos además de su peso estaban su voz de niña, su odio por el deporte y sus gafas. Era más que obvio que era el objeto de burlas principal. Los insultos variaban, desde 'princesa' u 'obeso', hasta cosas como 'con razón tu mama se murió, no soportaba tenerte como hijo'._

_Cuando tocó fondo su vida social era muy baja, sino era inexistente. A su padre le costaba cada vez más y más lograr que vaya a la escuela, su apetito era cada vez menor sino es que ya 'había comido algo en el camino' y su ánimo era cada vez peor. Su vida parecía derrumbarse poco a poco y ni siquiera había comenzado._

Kurt se sacudió la cabeza para borrar los pensamientos y fue a preparar la cena. Esa noche comió solamente una ensalada mientras que Blaine comía lasaña. Total, no significaba nada.

* * *

Unos días después su pequeña crisis había parado un poco pero ya había reabierto las cicatrices de años atrás. Una de sus últimas compras fue una balanza electrónica que mantenía escondida debajo de la cama.

Todas las mañanas parecían una lucha interna a la hora de elegir la ropa. No había prenda que se probara que sintiera ajustada y que resalte sus- inexistentes- kilos de más.

Siempre que se probaba uno de sus jeans o pantalones ajustados tenía que hacer un esfuerzo increíble de no llorar o querer romper el espejo.

Su dieta había cambiado drásticamente también. Sus porciones eran cada vez más pequeñas y eran completamente de frutas o verduras.

Blaine fue hasta la cocina y besó a su novio en la mejilla. Se sentó en el desayunador y le dio una sonrisa a Kurt cuando este puso su plato de huevos revueltos junto un vaso de jugo de naranja en frente de él.

El ojiazul se había quedado apoyado contra la mesada y tenía una manzana verde en a medio comer en su mano.

"¿No comerás nada mas?" preguntó señalando la fruta en su mano.

Kurt negó y se pasó una mano por su estomago. "No… me siento muy bien, no creo que aguante un desayuno completo". Su primera mentira.

"¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?"

"No estoy bien" dijo casi demasiado rápido. Se acercó a su novio y lo besó en el cabello antes de tomar sus cosas y dirigirse al trabajo.

Luego del pequeño incidente con el moreno trató de disimular sus comidas y cambiar los horarios de sus comidas para que no coincidieran con los de Blaine.

* * *

Si hablamos con honestidad, trabajar para una revista donde sus modelos, masculinos y femeninos, tienen cuerpos esculpidos y sin un gramo de grasa, le estaba arruinando cada vez más la mente.

En un momento de la mañana varios modelos pasaron en frente de él y todos eran iguales: estómagos chatos con abdominales marcados, músculos definidos y bronceado perfecto. Era obvio que por lo menos la mitad de ellos eran gays.

Luego miró su fondo de pantalla, tenía una foto de Blaine del verano. Estaban en la pileta de Wes, estaba en su malla y sin remera. Se veía _perfecto_.

Su corazón se rompió a la mitad. Su novio era perfecto en todos los sentidos y estaba estancado con él. Kurt no podía entenderlo. Podría estar con cualquiera de esos modelos que eran igual de perfectos y estaba con él.

Quien solo está lleno de defectos e inseguridades. Esta… _roto_.

Tiene, no, _debe_ ser perfecto para Blaine.

Cuando llegó a casa agradeció a Gaga que el ojimiel todavía no había llegado y se encerró en su habitación. Tomó una pequeña agenda que le había regalado su padre pero que nunca uso porque es horrible y buscó el día de hoy.

Sacó la balanza de debajo de la cama y se sacó su ropa quedando en bóxer. Se pesó y anotó el peso junto a la medida de su estomago, que midió con una de sus cintas métricas que usaban para sus diseños.

Guardó todo en una caja de zapatos y la metió en la parte de arriba de su closet junto a otras cajas.

Todos los días seguía el mismo procedimiento y anotaba cualquier cambio que hubiera ocurrido.

* * *

Unas noches después se encontraba en la cama leyendo un libro y Blaine al lado de él quien estaba con unas pruebas en la mano. Con un suspiro dejó las pruebas y sus gafas en la mesita de luz y volteó para ver a Kurt.

Con una sonrisa le sacó el libro de las manos, dejándolo también en la mesita de luz y se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla, siguiendo el rastro de besos por su mandíbula y cuello.

El castaño suspiró de placer y movió su cuello para dejar más espacio para que recorriera su novio con sus besos.

Blaine mientras succionaba un punto detrás de su oreja dejó que su mano vagara por la cama y se metiera por debajo de las sabanas. Cuando Kurt sintió la mano tocando sus costillas salió de un salto de la cama y cayó al piso.

"¿Pero qué diablos?" preguntó el moreno.

El ojiazul se levantó. "Me acorde que… tengo que terminar unos papeles". Mentira número dos.

"Por favor Kurt, te extraño… hace días que no te puedo _sentir _cerca mío" dijo el ojimiel, el dolor presente en su voz.

Kurt se acercó y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. "Más tarde". Mentira numero tres.

Sin esperar respuesta fue hasta el living y se encerró en un pequeño baño que había entre el living y el comedor.

Se sentó contra la puerta y trajo sus rodillas hasta su pecho. Cuando se calmó regresó a la habitación pero Blaine ya estaba dormido. Sin hacer mucho ruido se acostó y durmió con una mano encima de su estomago.

Resto de los días fueron iguales, cada vez que Blaine intentaba acercarse y tocarlo él se alejaba con alguna escusa.

Para que no sospechara tanto, en las mañanas cuando se vestía, se ponía remeras holgadas, que no muestren su físico en ninguna manera. Sabía que si su novio lo viera se sentiría _repulsado _de su cuerpo. A decir verdad, él también lo estaba, cada vez era más complicado bajar de peso.

* * *

Blaine sabía que su novio estaba mal. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, tenia ojeras debajo de los ojos y cada vez estaba más débil.

Sin contar que ya no dejaba que se acerque a él, ni para abrazarlo, ni besarlo. _Dios_, hacia semanas que no hacían el amor.

El moreno gruñó y se pasó sus manos por la cara. Se arqueó y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas.

Jeff notó el estado de su amigo y pasó su mano por su espalda. "¿Qué sucede?"

El resto debió escuchar al rubio porque dirigieron su mirada hacia su amigo.

"E-es Kurt, algo le sucede"

"¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está bien?" preguntó preocupado David, a fin de cuentas, el castaño se había convertido en un gran amigo de los adultos.

"No sé. Se ve mas pálido de lo normal y esta mas débil, usa ropa más grande… hace días que no deja que me acerque". Sus ojos ardían con las lágrimas que amenazaban salir.

Sus amigos quedaron en silencio hasta que Wes habló. "¿Has visto o escuchado que… vomite?" preguntó lo más tranquilo posible.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

"¿Has visto siquiera que coma?" preguntó Nick.

Blaine sacó la cabeza de sus manos. Era una pregunta absurda, lo había visto comer, ¿verdad?

"Yo… no" dijo sin aliento y después sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¿Creen que es…?"

"Tal vez" dijo David. El ojimiel sollozó y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran porque ya era imposible contenerlas.

Jeff lo abrazó y dejó que escondiera su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Cuando se calmó fue hasta su casa y vio si había rastro alguno de Kurt. Fue a ver a su habitación y como no estaba sacó el celular de su bolsillo.

Sus manos temblaban tanto que dejaron que el celular caiga al suelo, la batería saltando del celular. Maldijo en voz baja y se agachó. Tomó las sabanas que sobresalían y miró debajo de la cama. La batería se encontraba ahí… junto a una balanza.

El moreno sacó la balanza de debajo de la cama y la miró por unos segundos. Con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos se paró y comenzó a buscar en los cajones, el celular olvidado arriba de la cama.

Se acercó a la mesita de luz de Kurt y tiró el cajón al piso, buscando pistas entre las cosas desparramadas. Como no encontró nada raro, se acercó al ropero y abrió cada uno de los cajones, también, sin encontrar nada.

Le dio una patada al mueble y puso sus manos en su cadera mirando al piso. Cuando levantó la vista vio el closet y corrió hasta el. Buscó en cada una de las camperas, chalecos o abrigos y no encontró nada. Se puso de puntitas de pies y tanteó con las manos la repisa de arriba, tirando varias cajas en el proceso. Se agachó y buscó entre los zapatos.

Abajo de unos mocasines encontró una pequeña libreta y una cinta métrica. Abrió la libreta y vio todas las hojas de los días pasados con anotaciones de pesos y medidas.

Tuvo que morderse el puño para evitar gritar cuando vio como los números caían drásticamente al pasar las hojas.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina con la agenda en la mano, necesitaba algo para calmarse. Té o whisky, lo que encontrara primero.

Kurt llegó a la casa y dejó sus cosas en la entrada. Sin fijarse si estaba o no Blaine corrió a su habitación.

Fue hasta el closet y sacó la caja de zapatos. Se sentó en la cama y abrió la caja pero no había nada. Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte. Volvió al closet y buscó en las otras cajas y nada.

Hizo exactamente el mismo desorden que su novio. Ropa, perfumes rotos, relojes, una caja de condones y las sabanas de la cama se encontraban en el piso.

El ojiazul tenía lágrimas en los ojos y vio su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en su habitación. Podía escuchar las risas, literalmente escuchaba las risas de sus compañeros, de los modelos, de su reflejo.

Hasta podía escuchar la risa de Blaine que le decía _"me das asco"_. Agarró un cepillo que había en el piso y lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas contra el espejo, partiendo el vidrio en pedazos.

El moreno escuchó el ruido y corrió hasta la habitación, quedándose en el umbral de la puerta con la boca abierta.

Kurt miró a su novio y ya estaba inventando una escusa hasta que vio la agenda en su mano. El ojimiel notó donde se dirigía la mirada de su novio y suspiró, sintiendo las lágrimas formarse.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó simplemente.

"Necesitas alguien perfecto" dijo el castaño envolviéndose con sus brazos.

"Tú eres perfecto" dijo suavemente. Kurt negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

"No lo soy, nunca lo fui"

El ojimiel se acercó y lo tomó por los hombros, notando como su novio se tensaba debajo de sus manos.

"Te estás destruyendo"

"No quiero que me dejes" dijo con una lagrima en la mejilla.

"¿Por qué lo haría?"

"Porque no soy perfecto"

Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza y lagrimas caían sin cesar de sus ojos cuando sintió el frágil cuerpo de su novio debajo de él. Sus huesos se notaban demasiado debajo de la ropa holgada y sus brazos lo rodeaban con facilidad, tanto que con sus dedos tocaba sus codos.

"Ya no quiero hacerlo" dijo suavemente el castaño.

"Entonces no lo harás. Te ayudare y en poco tiempo volverás a estar como antes, ¿sí?"

"Está bien"

"Pero tienes que prometerme que cuando sientas que estas por tocar fondo o que no vales la pena me tienes que avisar. ¿Entiendes?". Lo tomó de los hombros y lo alejó unos centímetros para ver que Kurt no mintiera.

"Está bien. Lo haré"

"Y no mas mentiras"

El castaño asintió. Blaine lo besó en los labios castamente.

"Y recuerda tu eres perfecto para mí en todos los sentidos y que te amo. Te amo tanto que me duele verte así"

"También te amo"

Y Kurt lo decía en serio. Sabía que _tenía_ y _debía_ mejorar pero para eso todavía había un camino muy largo por recorrer que seguramente iba a ser complicado y estaría lleno de dificultades y recaídas que lo harían tirar la toalla.

Pero no estaba solo, lo tenía a Blaine y eso es todo lo que necesitaba para mantenerse fuerte.

* * *

**Son mas de las cuatro de las mañana pero tenia que sacarme esto de la cabeza ._.**


End file.
